


Fire-y Dude

by MyHiccupsAreInvincible



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHiccupsAreInvincible/pseuds/MyHiccupsAreInvincible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So who is the one who wishes to take my head...? I will face him, just as he desires...!!” “The Shirohige Pirates...!!!” “I will need no aid.” The boy made a wave of fire forcing his crew mates back. Noir sat on the ledge of the Moby Dick with her legs hanging overboard watching. “So he's the boy that's been buggin' Jinbei?!” “Get off the ledge before you fall off,” said Marco annoyed, “that's the guy, yoi.”  “He looks a lot littler than I expected... and younger too... WAIT!!” Noir let out a squeal. The Shirohige who were watching the fight unfold quietly because they wanted to hear their Pops and Ace's words looked at Noir wondering what was bothering her. “IF WE KEEP HIM THEN I WON'T BE THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE!!! CAN I BOSS THEM (Spade Pirates) AROUND?!!!! I WONDER HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN PIRATES!!!!!? I'M GOING TO BE THEIR SENIOR!!!!!!” Noir was excited, but her brothers and sisters were not. “WE MISSED THE END OF THE FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!!” said Izo. “Well you didn't have to look at me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

“So who is the one who wishes to take my head...? I will face him, just as he desires...!!”  
“The Shirohige Pirates...!!!”  
“I will need no aid.”  
The boy made a wave of fire forcing his crew mates back. Noir sat on the ledge of the Moby Dick with her legs hanging overboard watching. “So he's the boy that's been buggin' Jinbei?!”  
“Get off the ledge before you fall off,” said Marco annoyed, “that's the guy, yoi.”  
“He looks a lot littler than I expected... and younger too... WAIT!!” Noir let out a squeal. The Shirohige who were watching the fight unfold quietly because they wanted to hear their Pops and Ace's words looked at Noir wondering what was bothering her.  
“IF WE KEEP HIM THEN I WON'T BE THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE!!! CAN I BOSS THEM (Spade Pirates) AROUND?!!!! I WONDER HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN PIRATES!!!!!? I'M GOING TO BE THEIR SENIOR!!!!!!” Noir was excited, but her brothers and sisters were not.  
“WE MISSED THE END OF THE FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!!” said Izo.  
“Well you didn't have to look at me.”  
“And we couldn't hear Pops because of you.” said Namur said to Noir.  
“Mm... LOOK THE FIRE-Y DUDE'S CREW IS BACK!” said Noir.  
Whitebeard grabbed Ace before the Spade Pirates could take their Captain back.  
“Should we go meet them now, yoi?”  
“Gurarara, Yes.” Said Whitebeard.  
It was only necessary for a few of the pirates to leave the ship. Noir noticed a Spade Pirate with a goatee, holding an orange bag. Noir ran towards him before anyone else could fight him.  
“Give our captain back!”  
“I'd really rather boss him around.” stated Noir.  
“What are you creeps going to do with him?!” Goatee-guy punched Noir in the face almost knocking her head against the ship with a loud thunk, “I bet that old guy's a pervert!” And with that he received an uppercut to the jaw, he punched at Noir again, this time she dodged stepped on his flip-flopped foot with her big metal boots, punched him in the ribs cracking at least three she believed he fell back then.  
“Stupid.” She stomped on the ground.  
“Stop that!” The goatee-guy moved awkwardly and grabbed at the thing she stomped on, the orange bag, one of the red beads were broken, the hat was dirty and bent out of shape. Then the guy fell unconscious.  
“I better let the doctors have look at you.”  
The Spade Pirates were brought aboard and taken to the room just for injured people. Noir also brought the orange bag, that she now realized was a hat.  
“You broke two of his ribs.”  
“Really!?” Noir said excitedly.  
The Docter, Kansas, was not happy. “You could have punctured his lung!”  
“...oh... sorry. So when is he gonna wake up?!”  
“Soon probably, I need to look at the others you guys beat up...”  
Goatee-guy woke up and had nice conversation with some of the Shirohige Pirates and Pops. He knew Ace had woken and was wreaking havoc on the Moby Dick, Noir had decided fire-y dude was a pain and that she didn't want him to be her brother anymore. Goatee-guy told Noir that his captain would probably be happy here.  
“Well yeah, who wouldn't be!?” said Noir  
Goatee-guy laughed and winced.  
“Oh I'm really sorry for breaking your ribs and smashing your hat!”  
“Its okay anime ribs heal fast... my hat?”  
She picked up “his” hat. “This one! Did I traumatize your head too, I did punch you...”  
That's captain's...” “NO!... I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!”  
Marco, Thatch and her siblings were trying so hard to be nice and get along with fire-y dude and she stomped on his hat. Goatee-guy laughed and winced again. Noir had cleaned up the hat and repaired the bead, but it was still a bit worn.  
“Ace has become a Shirohige Pirate!” Kansas announced. Noir forgetting about the hat grinned “You're a Shirohige Pirate then, Goatee-guy!” She hugged him which resulted in pain for him. “Goatee-guy?”  
“I don't know what your name is.”  
“Hikaru, and yours?”  
“Noir.” Ace, Marco, and Thatch headed for the room of injured. Some of the former Spade Pirates were all healed up but had stayed there so their captain could decide things himself. Noir saw the door open and fire-y dude enter along with her two brothers.  
“NO!” She ran toward them hiding the hat behind her. The three looked a bit confused. She stopped about a foot in front of fire-y dude and bowed her head.  
“I am really sorry for breaking your crew-mate’s ribs... and for stomping on your hat. I promise I won't boss you around, and be a nice senior, please forgive me!” She looked up at fire-y dude he didn't seem angry at least. She handed him the hat.  
He inspected it for a moment and then smiled, “Thanks, it looks better than it did before, my little brother found it in a dump left behind by someone.”  
Noir thrilled, hugged Ace tightly he didn't cringe like Hikaru (of course Hikaru really couldn't help it.) Ace hugged Noir back, then Noir hugged Marco and Thatch.


	2. Fish > Fire-y Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Shirohige Pirates are thrown a party. Embarrassment happens. Meat brings people together. Or apart.

Of course a party had to be held for the new Shirohige pirates. The former Spade Pirates headed to Moby Dick's deck where most of the partying was.  
“They started partying before the main event even got here, yoi.”  
“Your division probably started it.” Thatch responded.  
“My division has more manners than that, yours on the other hand has Miria...!” Thatch laughed. Hikaru had already heard of the divisions and who there commanders were from Noir.  
“Didn't you say you were on the 1st Division?” Hikaru looked at Noir.  
“Yep.” Hikaru doubted Marco's words.  
“Don't judge my division based on Noir.”  
“What be you talkin' about, I have t' bestest manners ever, I would never start a party until t' reason for it had arrived, Commander, yoi!” Marco cringed, everyone else cracked up.  
“Are you tryin' t' imitate me?” Miria glared at the group in the entrance, her glare turned to a smirk. “Arr!, You can't pull it off, me bucko.” Miria laughed. “And Pops started t' party, not me.”  
Miria grabbed Noir hand and proceeded to run off saying  
“T' food Commander Thatch and t' cooks made be almost all gone hurry up!”  
Hearing this caused the group to run towards it the smells of food. Once there they saw that the cooks were hurriedly bringing out more food.  
“Yoi, let's toast to our welcome our new crew-mates!” Mugs of sake clinked together along with laughter and smiles. Ace looked around at his new family and at his Pops. This is amazing. “There's still some of Thatch's cooking left.” Marco said as he shoved meat in to Ace face, Ace obediently started digging in.  
Hikaru wandered over to where Miria and Noir were digging in the sushi section. “Oh you're t' guy that Noir cracked t' ribs of, you must be pretty weak!” “Hey!” Noir exclaimed, flicking a clump of rice at her. Miria caught the rice in her mouth.  
“Did you hear them go pop pop when you broke them?” Miria asked no longer paying attention as Hikaru decided to just ignore the girls. Noir tried to remember but was distracted by seeing Ace's head back with a snot bubble floating out and Kagari explaining his former captain has narcolepsy. Noir got up and walked over and pulled out a marker and drew a ham-bone on his cheek.  
“What are doing?” asked Thatch.  
“Shh, initiating him.” Thatch laughed.  
Then Ace's eyes opened, “-en we fought a guy that- hmm?” Ace said trying to resume his talk with Thatch. Noir let out a loud squeal, embarrassing herself and launched herself away from Ace back to the table knocking it over. Hikaru and Miria grabbed some of the food while letting out boisterous laughter.  
Meanwhile Kansas, being the good doctor he was, started questioning Ace about his narcolepsy, without letting Ace get a word in.  
“How many times a day do you fall asleep like that? Does it happen when you are in battle? That would be very dangerous. You couldn't get to the New World like that. Do you take anything for it? Does your speech slur? Do your muscles suddenly get weak? Do you get hallucina-” Izo shoved a mug in Kansas' face cutting him off.  
“You can interrogate him later, right now is the time to party.”  
“My apologies.” Kansas said and drank his sake. Ace and Izo laughed. The party went until sometime before dawn ending with pirates sprawled out and asleep in random places among the ship.  
**

 

Sunshine awoke most of the pirates. They had arrived to an area of ocean Noir had never explored. Quickly Noir ate some breakfast for energy, ran down to her room and changed into her wet suit, and the scuba gear that Miria the shipwright had made her. Fishing underwater was something Noir enjoyed very much, and finding new species of fish in the New World was a treasure. Though if she did find a new fish she would study it, before eating it, and take pictures with a special Den Den Mushi. She saw Ace sleeping on the railing. Hopefully he won't fall off when he wakes. She saw her drawing was still on his cheek. Smiling, Noir jumped in the ocean without leaving so much a splash, unwilling to ruin the ocean waves the Moby Dick and the smaller vessels messed up the waves enough as it was.  
Noir swam through around for a bit seeing all kinds of fish most of which she was very familiar with then she saw something new. A school of large fish that kind of looked like dragonflies, with scalier bodies and 2 pairs of long skinny fins. She guessed them to be about two feet long. The scales were pink and orange, reminding her of a sunset. Sunsets would probably taste good a gorgeous as they are. Before they could notice her she streaked towards them grabbed two, careened to the surface and threw them on board.  
Swimming back down the fish were nowhere to be found, her stomach growled. It was time to be less picky. Swimming around she threw fish on to the Moby Dick on both sides until she was exhausted.  
She resurfaced and motioned to Vista that she needed a ladder.  
*  
Ace awoke with water splashing over him. Rain? He rolled over falling on the ship though it was rather squishy and slimy. He looked at what he landed on. Sashimi, is it normal on Shirohige's ship to wake up to breakfast like this? I'll take it. Ace dug in starting with two sunset colored fish. He watched as more fish flew on board. He ate it as it came. He watched as the girl flung it at him it was impressive how quick it was. He said “Thank you!” but she went back down and wouldn't have heard him anyway. Some of the fish he heated up with his Mera Mera No Mi powers. Noir flung fish on board faster than Ace could eat it.  
*  
Noir stared at Ace in disbelief, all that was left was one pile of fish, and he was sleeping on it with fish hanging out of his mouth. Without a second thought she grabbed and threw him overboard. Ace woke up on the way down and let out a yell, causing guilt to flutter through Noir. With a sigh she jumped in after him. 

 

______

Comments or/and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
